


Elevator

by Sarahxlynn



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn
Summary: i might add another part to this but i'm not sure.. hm





	Elevator

I flipped my long hair off my shoulder and continued looking down at my phone, as I sped off down the hallway towards the nearest elevator. I was in California for a convention and I couldn't be late for my panel. Yes, it was that time where there were millions and millions of youtube centered events and every single annoying, hard to stand person was there; being a youtuber had the perks, trust me, but having to go to these stuffy, tightly packed convention centers and smile at influencers you never met, just for the sake of not getting a hate video made about you, wasn't the best. Technically I didn't have to go to these, but they were quite fun when I wasn't squished between hundreds of people, fighting for a breath of fresh air.   
I looked up as I reached the end of the current floor I was on, and immediately started looking around like a lost puppy. It was the very first day of the event, and of course I was already lost in this horrifyingly large hotel. I was staying in the typical building that influencers booked when going to PAX, just for the fact that I could walk to the convention center if I really had to. Yet of course I had to be a procrastinator and be forced to get a room on the very top floor, because that's all that was left at last minute; with that being said, stairs weren't really an option. Everyone on my floor was gone since the convention started merely twenty minutes ago, so I was truly confused. I turned down a couple more hallways, struggling to find the elevator I went up yesterday, before facing another dead end. "Fucking great." I mumbled under my breath.

\--

I felt myself go weak at the knees when I found an elevator that would take me from the fortieth floor, to the first. I pushed loose strands of hair out of my face and rushed to the huge metal doors, hitting the button besides it rapidly. As soon as the two shining plates separated, I saw the one I loathed. Mark Fischback, or- better known as, Markiplier.  
"You're here too? Really?" I asked, slowly sliding into the small room. He was in the middle, so I had no option other than to press myself against the wall to get the farthest away from him. "Yeah sorry that PAX isn't just for you." He said sarcastically. I scoffed and crossed my arms angrily. "Temper tantrum now? Nice touch." He chimed in, making my blood boil. "Just get through the elevator ride, then you can leave." I muttered to myself.

\--

As I watched the numbers gradually decrease from forty, the bright LED controlled panel halted, and the number froze at twenty-three. "What-" He was quickly interrupted when the lights flicked off, and another set of small, dim ones came on. "Are you fucking serious." He said, monotone. I felt my heart start to race and my breathing start to falter. Mark hit the emergency button underneath the floor buttons, and where the light usually turns on to signal help is coming, remained dark. I leaned my head against the wall in both annoyance, and discomfort. "Don't you have a panel starting soon?" He taunted, smirking at me.  
Boy oh boy did I have such a strong dislike for this man. The little feud we had started about two years back, when he made a joke about me in one of his videos, and I retaliated by doing the same. The jokes increasingly got more rude and slightly offensive, and the hatred stemmed from there. We had met more times than I wanted to admit to myself, and each time contained us being complete assholes to each other, while throwing out sarcastic remarks that were quite rude. Now was not an exception. "Guess were going to be stuck here for awhile."

\--

I slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall of the elevator. "No service?" He asks, gesturing to my phone beside me. "Oh yeah! Five bars! I'm just relaxing for awhile!" His brows pinched together in confusion and I immediately snapped my expression back to unamused. He rolled his eyes once he realized he had actually believed me when I was being sarcastic. I could slowly feel my claustrophobia getting the best of me, so I tried my hardest to take deep breaths that weren't immensely loud and noticeable. The last thing I needed was for this douchebag to know my weaknesses. Now that I think about it, we had no real reason to hate each other, it was just more of a 'I won't stop unless you do first' type of deal, we're just highly stubborn. And on that note, I will still hate him until he stops hating me.

\--

He sat across from me, also on the floor, and I caught him spacing out in my direction a couple times. He had smacked the button roughly a couple times in attempt to get it to work, but after it showed no response, (surprise, surprise) a jumble of slurs fell from his mouth afterwards. "My panel starts now." I said quietly, checking the time on my phone. The fact that I couldn't make, or receive calls when my phone was off, was purely stupid. I had gotten a couple 'where are you?' texts from my manager, but of course, I couldn't answer because again, I had no service.  
"Maybe if you raise your phone you can possibly get service. You know- it works sometimes." He suggests. I rolled my eyes and stood up, holding my arm up while staring at my screen. "I doubt this will work." He shrugged and rose to his feet, doing the same. He was a very tall man, so him doing this wouldn't help me in the slightest. If he got service, I wouldn't be able to because of my small stature, and if he got service on my phone, I wouldn't be able to make calls since he would be the one holding it. I paced in circles with my phone up, my irritation building as I already knew this wasn't going to work. "I got it!" He exclaims, his mouth curving into a wide smile. "Shit, really?" He nodded excitedly and raised his other arm up to begin typing a message. "Who are you texting?" "My manager, she might be able to call the hotel and tell them the problem." I nodded and shoved my phone into the back pocket of my jeans. "It went through, she's typing." I nodded and continued my nervous pacing.

\--

"Bad news," he began, pressing the send button on his phone. I cocked my brow at him, encouraging him to answer. "The minimum wait is an hour, there's limited staff available." 

\--

We had only been in the dreaded elevator for about twenty minutes, but it felt as if it had been hours. My claustrophobia was slowly getting worse, and I didn't know how to tell Mark that I just might freak out- I guess we'd just have to see. I found myself taking the same spot on the floor as I had before, nervously picking at my nails in attempt to pass time. "You okay?" He asked, noticing my anxious nature. "I'm fine- I'm just- fine. Everything's fine." I smiled slightly and resumed my bad habit. He looked at me with a level concern, before gazing around the elevator as he had been this entire time. "If you say so."

\--

My breathing was becoming more erratic by the minute, and I could see the level of 'what the fuck should I do?' raise in him. He adjusted his glasses every couple seconds, and I found myself staring at him performing, what i learned, was his nervous habit. "Hey, are you sure you're okay-" "Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good!" I spouted nervously. He cocked his brow at me and smirked, as he knew I was definitely not okay. "We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE."  
He laughed and stood up from his place opposite me, crossing the floor to sit next to me. Once he situated himself beside my smaller frame, I moved to the side and looked at him in puzzlement. "You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" The dumb smirk was still on his face and I wanted to kiss it off- whoa- slap it off- yes, that's better. "My friend from high school had the same, I know how to help, just let me." He scooted closer and put his hand on my back, pushing me forward slightly. "Take deep breaths." I did as he instructed and slowly felt the weight on my shoulders get lesser, and lesser. He traced small circles on my back and I felt the experience become increasingly relaxing, yet odd. "Thank you." I murmured. "You're welcome." He smiled, adjusting his black rimmed glasses.

\--

When the big doors were pulled apart, I felt both relieved and saddened, and I wasn't quite sure as to why. My manager was sitting there with a phone pressed to her ear and a hand laid across her forehead in frustration. "Just reschedule the panel- it's not that hard!" She motioned for me to step out and I did so, my legs feeling weird after not walking for a bit. "See ya later asshole." I muttered, smirking at Mark before stepping out. He nodded at me and did the same. What a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add another part to this but i'm not sure.. hm


End file.
